1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a washing machine, and particularly to a washing machine capable of preventing damage to at least one of a clutch, a motor, etc. by sensing whether the clutch, which transmits a rotational force of a is rotor to a dehydration shaft, is normally operated.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus to perform a washing process on laundry. The washing process includes accelerating a chemical operation of a detergent by forcibly forming a stream of washing water inside a drum using a mechanical force, and enhancing a washing effect by applying a physical force such as friction or impact to the laundry.
In this washing machine, a stream of washing water is formed by rotating a pulsator installed below the drum in forward and backward directions. Therefore, the washing machine requires a dehydration shaft for rotating the drum, and a washing shaft for driving the pulsator. The washing machine is provided with a clutch for selectively driving the two driving shafts (the washing shaft and the dehydration shaft). The clutch transmits a rotational force generated from a driving motor to the pulsator at the time of a washing process, and selectively transmits the rotational force to the pulsator and the drum at the time of a dehydrating process.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a configuration of a washing machine in accordance with the conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the washing machine 10 is provided with a body 8 which forms the appearance, and the body 8 is provided with a reservoir 1 therein. A drum 2 rotated by a driving motor 7 is provided in the reservoir 1. A pulsator 3 for a washing process is provided below the drum, and is rotatable by the driving motor 7.
The driving motor 7 configured to form a rotational force for rotating the drum 2 and the pulsator 3 is provided below the reservoir 1. The drum 2 receives a rotational force of the driving motor 7 by a dehydration shaft 5, and the pulsator 3 receives the rotational force of the driving motor 7 by a washing shaft 6. The washing shaft 6 and the dehydration shaft 5 are concentrically installed, and the washing shaft 6 is disposed in the dehydration shaft 5. The dehydration shaft 5 and the washing shaft 6 are rotatably supported by a bearing housing 4.
The driving motor 7 includes a stator and a rotor. The stator is provided with a coil and a magnet, and the rotor which covers an outer circumferential surface of the stator is selectively coupled with the washing shaft 6 or the dehydration shaft 5. The rotor rotates by an electromagnetic reciprocal operation with the stator, and transmits a rotational force to the washing shaft 6 and the dehydration shaft 5.
The rotor of the driving motor 7 is selectively coupled with the dehydration shaft 5 or the washing shaft 6 by a clutch. The clutch is moveable up and down by being engaged with the washing shaft 6, and is provided with teeth to be engaged with the rotor. In an up position, the clutch releases a coupled state between the washing shaft 6 and the rotor. In a down position, the clutch couples the washing shaft 6 to the rotor by being engaged with the rotor, thereby transmitting a rotational force of the rotor to the washing shaft 6. Up-down motions of the clutch are performed by an additional clutch motor.
An engaged state between the clutch and the rotor, and an operation of the clutch have to be precisely performed. If a rotational force of the rotor is transmitted to the washing shaft in a state that the clutch has not been completely engaged with the rotor, the teeth of the clutch may be damaged. Furthermore, if the rotor rotates in a state that a coupled state between the clutch and the rotor has not been completely released, the clutch motor or the washing shaft and the dehydration shaft may be damaged due to an impact applied thereto. This may cause operational failures and/or damage to the washing machine.